Uwierz w miłość i przyszłość! Determinacja Usagi
Uwierz w miłość i przyszłość! Determinacja Usagi (jap. 愛と未来を信じて! うさぎの決心 Ai to mirai o shinjite! Usagi no kesshin) – 41 (87) odcinek drugiej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 26 lutego 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Tuxedo Mask nadal śledzi poczynania wroga. Usagi biegnie na spotkanie z pozostałymi Wojowniczkami, po drodze spotyka Naru. Przyjaciółka chce wiedzieć, czy może jej jakoś pomóc, ale Usagi udaje, że nic nie wie o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie. Naru domyśla się, że to jej szkolna koleżanka walczy ze złem, wymusza na Usagi obietnicę, że zobaczą się w szkole następnego dnia. Prosi też Boga o pomoc dla Sailor Moon i jej przyjaciółek. Książę Dimande chce wiedzieć, dlaczego Wiseman zabił jego brata. Ten przypomina, że Saphir ich zdradził, a jego śmierć to tylko drobna ofiara dla dobra sprawy. Książę Dimande nie jest zadowolony z tego wyjaśnienia. Wiseman tłumaczy, że obecnie Black Lady ma maksymalny poziom energii i warto to wykorzystać do dokonania zemsty na Ziemianach. Książę Dimande pozwala na działania, ale dodaje też, że nie wybaczy śmierci brata i jeszcze powrócą do tej sprawy. Czarodziejki podchodzą do Czarnego Kryształu, który jest otoczony barierą. Luna i Artemis chcą się przez nią przedrzeć, ale nie są w stanie. Dziewczyny chcą się zmienić, ale powstrzymuje je Ami. Dziękuje przyjaciółkom za wszystko na wypadek, gdyby nie przeżyła walki i mówi, że chciałaby jeszcze kiedyś wybrać się z nimi na ciastko do Crown. Rei obiecuje jej, że na pewno nie raz się wybiorą w przyszłości. Dziewczyny zaczynają żartować, po czym postanawiają wspólnie bronić swojej planty. Czarodziejki przemieniają się, po czym wspólnymi siłami przechodzą przez barierę Czarnego Kryształu. Gdy znajdują się w środku, Sailor Moon wpada w pułapkę Dimande'a, który oddziela ją od przyjaciółek i próbuje zahipnotyzować. Każe się pocałować, ale Wojowniczka walczy z hipnozą i nie daje się zaczarować. Dimande jest tym mocno zdziwiony. Sailor Moon mówi Księciu, że mogliby żyć razem na Ziemi, bez nienawiści. Dimande dochodzi do wniosku, że Wiseman go oszukiwał, chociaż trudno mu w to uwierzyć. Gdy zjawia się Wiseman, Dimande odmawia zabicia swego niedawnego wroga. Wiseman stwierdza, że Książę nie jest mu już do niczego potrzebny i chce go zabić. Zaczyna się walka. Wiseman próbuje zabić także Sailor Moon, jednak Dimande zasłania ją własnym ciałem, po czy uderza w Wisemana i wydaje się, że ten zginął. Także Dimande jest śmiertelnie ranny. Sailor Moon trzyma go w ramionach, gdy ten przyznaje się do błędu. Mówi, że on i ludzie z Nemezis mogliby żyć w spokoju na Ziemi. Powierza Rodzinę Czarnego Księżyca opiece Usagi i prosi ją, by dokończyła jego dzieło w odpowiedni sposób. Na koniec dodaje, że ją kocha i umiera. W tym czasie reaktywuje się Wiseman, łapie Sailor Moon za szyję i żąda oddania mu Srebrnego Kryształu. Dziewczyna się nie zgadza i woła na pomoc Tuxedo Mask. Wiseman próbuje jej zrobić pranie mózgu i podsuwa obrazy, w których Mamoru i Black Lady są parą. Sailor Moon walczy z iluzją i nie chce w to uwierzyć. Pomaga jej w tym wizja małej Chibiusy, która prosi o wiarę w nią. Wiseman jest zaskoczony, że nie udało mu się przekabacić Usagi na stronę zła. Ta mówi mu, że ufa osobom, które kocha. Wiseman chce ją zabić, ale zjawia się Tuxedo Mask i ratuje ją. Pojawiają się też pozostałe Czarodziejki. Wiseman mówi, że godzina wybiła a moc Black Lady osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny. Dodaje też, że wkrótce otworzą się Czarne Wrota, które sprawią, że świat pochłonie ciemność. Tuxedo Mask prowadzi Wojowniczki w miejsce, gdzie znajduje się środek Czarnych Wrót. Tam pojawia się Black Lady i przedstawia się jako wysłanniczka Death Phantom i zapowiada rychłą zagładę świata. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Naru Ōsaka – Shino Kakinuma * Black Lady – Kae Araki * Saphir – Tsutomu Kashiwakura * Książę Dimande – Kaneto Shiozawa * Wiseman – Eiji Maruyama Galeria Zapowiedź odc87.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep87 1.jpg Ep87 2.jpg Ep87 3.jpg Ep87 4.jpg Ep87 5.jpg Ep87 6.jpg Ep87 7.jpg Ep87 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Duch Mędrca. en:Believe in Love and the Future! Usagi's Determination es:EP087 Kategoria:Odcinki drugiej serii